


我可以现在把我爸爸叫过来。你想要吗？

by LadyHolland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, GB, Reader is tony‘s daughter, 一点点铁虫提及
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHolland/pseuds/LadyHolland
Summary: 没什么好写der。





	1. 你推开门。

**Author's Note:**

> 注意⚠：目前还是草稿。看文的时候别想复联4。

你用力推开门，脸上裂开巨大的笑容，两条手臂在空中伸成v字形，闭着眼睛等Peter扑出来抱你：‘Surprise！！’

喔。没有人。

你悄悄缩回手，略显尴尬地清了清嗓子。Peter是不在家吗？还是他在干什么没听见？你偷偷从学校回来没和他说，他不在家倒也正常。

虽然心里这样想，但总归还是抱着点隐秘期待，你踮起脚尖往你们的卧室走去。

隔着门有隐隐约约的呻吟声传到耳朵里。

于是一颗高高挂起的柔软心脏从喉口径直落入肠胃，辐射出淤青状的钝痛。Peter不会出轨，他只会把整个灵魂送到你手上任你揉搓，你告诉自己，说不定是他在看黄片呢？

你靠着门框缓慢吸气又吐气，但还是头晕脑涨。

要推门吗？你手已经搭在把手上了，但没有力气扭开。和Peter在一起的彩色回忆在走马灯般地放，你不知道要是Peter真的...你会怎么样。你真的不知道。

绷紧的理智在脑海里无声尖叫。它说不要去，求你了不要开门，你没有办法承担后果的，你会疯掉。

但是耳边小恶魔也轻声呢喃，你怎么敢不去？难道你不去就还会毫无保留地爱他吗？

你不敢。

一声拔高的尖叫刺进你昏昏沉沉的脑子。所以在反应过来之前，你已经推开卧室的门了。

而最后一声破碎的喘息像冬天呼出的白气散在了空气里。


	2. Peter一个人。

“.......Stark” ？

Peter的声音太细碎了，你没捕捉到。但他在叫什么现在来看并不是非常重要，你仅愣怔一下就把这抛在了脑后。

Peter一个人。你迅速扫过房间得出结论。

**Peter居然一个人** 。

你感到你皱缩的灵魂伸展开来，发出沾着精斑的纸巾式的轻飘飘的摩擦声。

狂喜延迟了几秒才开始席卷你的大脑，并熨平每一个准备好发出尖叫的褶皱。Peter没有出轨，你也不必为失去他而焦虑，这实在太好了。太好了。

你猜你现在的表情很扭曲，但是Peter好像没被吓到。

事实上，Peter从你进门就抬眼呆滞地看你了，他的瞳孔放大盛着欲望和高潮的余韵，很明显，他的脑子泡在快感里过久而变得迟钝到无法分析局势。于是他就那么看你。

你的Peter，就那么在跪在被水淹成深色的床单上面，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发，殷红嘴角挂着涎液，身体和脸都涂满晚霞的浅淡的红，圆乎乎的肚脐上挂着精液，仍未疲软的阴茎还在冒前液，这样的情景下呆滞着歪脑袋看你。

而塞在他身体里的不知道什么东西还在震动粘稠的空气。

你吞了口口水。

噢不不不。你当然不会惩罚Peter用一些小玩意儿满足自己，你完全理解超级英雄会有很大的压力，而性是完美的解压方式之一，（毕竟你爸爸是钢铁侠）你不在的时候，Peter完全可以自慰。

但不知道是不是因为你没把自己的宽容表现出来，Peter在被你的吞口水声惊醒之后显得害怕又不知所措。

他真可爱。你一边想，一边带着最大的笑容向他走去。

“我回来了，Peter你不高兴吗！” 行，他开始往后退了。

“让我猜猜你塞着哪个小玩具呢？是带刺的那个还是震得很快的？” 不知道为什么Peter突然表情变得很复杂，有点害怕有点...内疚？他的嘴动了动却没有声音发出来。

“有什么好害怕的呀！我又不会伤害你！” 你终于逮住挣扎的Peter，用巧劲把他的腿分开。

不是带刺的也不是高速震动的。

是钢铁侠联名款。

是钢铁侠，Tony Stark，你最爱的爸爸，的联名款震动棒。Peter从没告诉你他买了这样一支红黄相间的玩具。

而它还在震动。


End file.
